In conventional power source systems for use in vehicles it is common to use direct current, which is drawn from the generator through the battery.
However, in recent years there has been a trend toward providing vehicles with an increasing number of electrical conveniences, which trend has increased the electrical load and the capacity of vehicle batteries has necessarily been increased, resulting in an increase in the price of vehicles and an increase in their weight.
In charging conventional vehicle batteries, voltage regulators such as carbon pile systems or systems which operate according to the voltages generated by the generators, have been used. However, the size of these voltage regulators is quite large and therefore they occupy a considerable amount of space within the vehicle engine compartment. Furthermore, there are various problems relating to the operation and stability of these types of voltage regulators.
The aforesaid disadvantages are eliminated by a system according to the invention.